Luminize
"Luminize" is the 1st opening theme for Future Card Buddyfight Hundred, and performed by "FripSide". A English version performed by Hannah Grace is used for the English dub of the anime. CD The single was released May 20, 2015 in Japan. All copies come with a Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave. It contains the following tracks: *1. Luminize *2. unlimited destiny *3. Luminize (off vocal) *4. unlimited destiny (off vocal) Lyrics English Dub (TV Size)= I'm running to the sky two dreams we keep inside No matter what challenges may come our way Illuminating guide Our power amplified as we race for the hope of tomorrow. My phase for the dream. Luminize for the future. Are you ready to draw? Let's believe it and raise the flag! Always here next to you feeling you in my soul Our trust is all we have that we can depend on Holding this courage here as I embrace my fear I want to flood the darkness with rays of the sun I remember in the days of my youth You taught me the meaning of what is the truth My desires are stronger than before With my mind so free I'll protect everything I believe I have the will to achieve. Luminize for your soul tension is running high as the timing for our hearts beat as one in sync A pillar for the world A place we can be free to begin a brand new future here now! Are you ready to draw? Let's believe it and raise the flag! |-|Kanji= 空を駆ける　2つの夢　挑み闘う輝きが 導いたこの絆で　強く照らし出す未来(あした) (My phase for the dream. Luminize to the future. Are you ready to draw? Let’s believe it, open the flag!) 言葉もなく　立ち尽くした　遠いあの日色褪せずに 憧れだけ追い続けた　そして君と理解りあった いつも側で　感じている　頼り頼られる信頼 この勇気と記憶抱いて　その闇に陽を灯したい 君が教えてくれた　信じることのその意味 想いをチカラにして　解き放つ　大切な全てを護りたいから 宇宙(そら)に光る　恒星(ほし)はやがて　一つの正義を貫く 繋がった心がいま　全ての笑顔を照らす 空を駆ける　2つの夢　挑み闘う輝きが 導いたこの絆は　今日も運命を拓く (My phase for the dream. Luminize to the future. Are you ready to draw? Let’s believe it, open the flag!) この世界を　包んでいく　哀しみを纏った不安 刻んでいる時の中で　夢を捜し息潜める 止まることは　負けることと　同じだと君は笑って 振り返ったその笑顔に　頼もしさをただ感じた 迷いなく引き寄せた　最後のその選択に 全ての想い乗せて　解き放つ　真っ直ぐな願いを君に届ける My phase for the dream　駆け抜けてく　光と共に突き進む 心から込み上げてる　希望と勇気を抱いて Luminize for your soul　高鳴ってく　2つの鼓動を合わせて 導いたこの世界で　強く立ち上がる未来(みらい) 宇宙(そら)に光る　恒星(ほし)はやがて　一つの正義を貫く 緊がった心がいま　全ての笑顔を照らす 空を駆ける　2つの夢　挑み闘う輝きが 導いたこの絆は　今日も運命を拓く My phase for the dream　駆け抜けてく　光と共に突き進む 心から込み上げてる　希望と勇気を抱いて Luminize for your soul　高鳴ってく　2つの鼓動を合わせて 導いたこの世界で　強く立ち上がる未来(みらい) (My phase for the dream. Luminize to the future. Are you ready to draw? Let’s believe it, open the flag!) |-|Romaji= Sora wo kakeru futatsu no yume idomi tatakau kagayaki ga Michibiita kono kizuna de tsuyoku terashi dasu ashita (My phase for the dream. Luminize to the future. Are you ready to draw? Let’s believe it, open the flag!) Kotoba mo naku tachitsukushita tōi ano hi iroasezu ni Akogare dake oi tsudzuketa soshite kimi to rikairi atta Itsumo soba de kanjite iru tayori tayora reru shinrai Kono yūki to kioku daite sono yami ni yō o tomoshitai Kimi ga oshiete kureta shinjirukoto no sono imi Omoi o Chikara ni shite tokihanatsu taisetsuna subete o mamoritaikara Sora ni hikaru hoshi wa yagate hitotsu no seigi o tsuranuku Tsunagatta kokoro ga ima subete no egao o terasu Sora wo kakeru futatsu no yume idomi tatakau kagayaki ga Michibiita kono kizuna wa kyō mo unmei o hiraku (My phase for the dream. Luminize to the future. Are you ready to draw? Let’s believe it, open the flag!) Kono sekai o tsutsunde iku kanashimi o matotta fuan Kizande iru toki no naka de yume o sagashi iki hisomeru Tomaru koto wa makeru koto to onajida to kimi wa waratte Furikaetta sono egao ni tanomoshi-sa o tada kanjita Mayoi naku hikiyoseta saigo no sono sentaku ni Subete no omoi nosete tokihanatsu massuguna negai o kiminitodokeru My phase for the dream　Kakenukete ku hikari to tomoni tsukisusumu Kokorokara komiage teru kibō to yūki o daite Luminize for your soul　Takanatte ku futatsu no kodō o awasete Michibiita kono sekai de tsuyoku tachiagaru mirai sora ni hikaru hoshi wa yagate hitotsu no seigi o tsuranuku Tsunagatta kokoro ga ima subete no egao o terasu Sorawokakeru futatsu no yume idomi tatakau kagayaki ga Michibiita kono kizuna wa kyō mo unmei o hiraku My phase for the dream　Kakenukete ku hikari to tomoni tsukisusumu Kokorokara komiage teru kibō to yūki o daite Luminize for your soul　Takanatte ku futatsu no kodō o awasete Michibiita kono sekai de tsuyoku tachiagaru mirai (My phase for the dream. Luminize to the future. Are you ready to draw? Let’s believe it, open the flag!) |-|Unofficial Translation= TBA Video 'English' 'Japanese' 'Japanese Full Version' t Category:Song